Panel assemblies, and particularly interconnected sheet metal panels, have heretofore been used in a variety of building structure applications. Buildings formed of metal panels that are fabricated and assembled at the job site provided many advantages over presently available conventional buildings, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,430 of the same inventor as the present invention. Some applications for these metal panel assemblies require insulation from heat and or cold. In the past insulation on the inside walls of a building has been done by blowing cellulose with an adhesive, causing it to stick. The disadvantage of this approach is that the insulation is not attractive, it sheds, there are flash point problems, and this material is sometimes toxic.
Some attempts have been made to secure sheet-type insulation to the building. Knudson U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,123 discloses a heat insulating apparatus wherein a plurality of channel-shaped panels connected side by side are provided with a cap panel interlocked into each seam to enclose bodies of heat insulation on the outside of the building.
Crafton U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,687 discloses an insulating apparatus including an insulation supporting clip having an insulating tube secured to a panel by screws and terminating in an end support member secured to the tube by screws.
Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,224 discloses an insulation retaining device with a tongue portion that inserts between the parallel sidewalls of a joint and has a lip portion at the opposite end to support a body of insulation.
Cotter U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,342 discloses the use of an insulation panel connected along the underside of each supporting panel of a panel assembly with a plurality of clips to attach the insulation panels to the supporting panel.
Walkiewicz U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,808 discloses a retainer strip having oppositely extending flanges which engage and support insulation blankets along the inside of a panel assembly.